Light emitting devices of the kind set forth are well known and used for instance to create spot lights. The cooperation between the collimator and the light emitting characteristics of the light source essentially determines the application specific light distribution. Market demand for focused spot lights typically prescribes them to have a very small beam, to have a small volume, and to have a small exit diameter of the collimator.
A drawback of the known light emitting device is that some light rays emitted by the light source exit the apparatus without interacting with (f.i. reflecting from) the collimator. This results in a fairly large beam divergence and hence a low focussing efficiency. Enlarging (the length of) the collimator forms the classical approach to solve this problem. This, however, clearly contradicts the market requirement of small volume and exit diameter.
Therefore, a clear need exist for the availability of a light emitting apparatus having a small volume and exit diameter while creating a collimated light beam with high efficiency.